Gone
by Tealfeather123
Summary: Now it was all gone and there is nothing I can do to get it back.


**Hello everyone and Happy New Year. To celebrate the new year I decided to give you all a gift in the forn of a story. So enjoy and please review.**

**Gone**

I looked around to see an empty and abandoned clearing; the place had ashes on the ground and the smell of smoke in the air. The place looked miserable and had no life in it. The plants surrounded the area, but never entered it, as if StarClan cursed it from any life. I gave a long sigh as I looked around knowing that life can never flourish here again. It's hard to believe that this place used to be the home for cats where they eat slept and lived. It's hard to believe that this place use to be my home where I grew up and gained friends. It's hard to believe that this place used to be my clan which I lead and ultimately brought down due to my cowardice.

Instead of the place where my clan used to be, I find a place unrecognizable to me. Whatever my clan looked like I know that this wasn't it and I know that I will never see it again because it's all gone now.

I continued walking till I see a burnt pile of wood and knew exactly what that was. That burnt pile that used to be the nursery where kits and queens stayed. That was the place I came into the world and for some it was the place where they died, consumed by a fire as it slowly burnt or suffocated them.

Images of warriors fighting and lighting striking everywhere flash into my eyes as I remembered the horrible events of that night. I remember my deputy, Snowtail, fighting a golden warrior as I stood outside my den horrified at the sight. I couldn't move even if I tried and I was forced to watch the destruction.

I remember Snowtail yelling at me and I immediately looked towards her direction. She looked at me for a few seconds before pointing her tail towards the nursery, which had caught fire from a lightning strike. The kits and queens tried to get out, but two warriors blocked them hissing a laughing as they watched the kits whimper.

I felt anger flow through my body and wanted to claw their smiles of their face. But inside my head told me: 'Don't be a hero. Don't risk your life and run.'

So I stood there wondering if I should risk my life or in this case lives for them.

"Of course I should. This is my clan I'm talking about." I told myself as I finally muster some courage. I wasn't going to let any clan destroy mine.

But as I was about to reach the nursery I saw a flash of white fur run in front of me and jump on one of the cats. It was Snowtail and she was pinning the cat down to the ground.

She was just about to swing her paw on the cat, but was suddenly knocked down by another. I felt more courage build up on me and soon found myself racing towards them. But just before I was able to pounce, I suddenly felt something hit me in the side pinning me down.

"Not so fast." The cats said. My head was spinning from the impact and I felt dizzy, but I tried to push him back.

"You're going nowhere Goldstar." He told me.

I growled at him as I turned my head to see Snowtail whimpering in pain. She turned her head and looked at me with wide eyes as if she was pleading for me to do something.

I tried to squirm out of my predicament to help her, but it was no use. The cat on top of her shoved his claws to her neck killing her instantly. Her blood spilled out as her eyes remained open. I tried to hold back tears as I looked back at the cats on top of me.

"You're going to pay for that." I growled.

"How?" He asked me. "You're trapped. You can…" He stopped mid-sentence when I suddenly pushed him off with all my strength, sending him flying.

I I=immediately stood up and prepared to pounce, but stopped at the sight I saw. There were four cats in front of me, hissing and growling.

For what felt like a long time stood there as I contemplated on what I should do. I could fell the fear that I felt earlier returning as they looked at me with angry eyes. I then looked around and saw the remaining cats of my clan fighting back to their last breath even if they face certain death.

I gave a sigh and knew what I was going to do. I knew had to do it since I had no other option. I turned tails and run. I run as fast as I can away from the battle. I felt tears streaming from my eyes falling in little droplets as I run away from the clan I swore to lead and protect.

So now I find myself here, back at the place from where it all started. Instead of fighting till my last life, I left them to die on their own. Now it was all gone and there is nothing I can do to get it back.

I felt my legs go weak as I suddenly fell to the ground. I felt tears once more and buried my face on the ash covered ground.

"I'm sorry." I cried. "I should have stayed and fought. I should have stayed and died."

**Thanks for reading. New stories soon...I hope. Please review.**


End file.
